Drake
Drake, właściwie Aubrey Drake Graham (ur. 24 października 1986) – kanadyjski piosenkarz i aktor. Jego kariera rozpoczęła się wraz z rolą Jimmy’ego Brooksa w serialu Degrassi: Nowe pokolenie. Przez długi czas był blisko związany z Young Money Entertainment, aż do czerwca 2009 roku, kiedy to podpisał oficjalny kontrakt z wytwórnią. 15 czerwca 2010 roku ukazał się jego pierwszy album studyjny, Thank Me Later, który zadebiutował na szczycie Billboard 200, rozchodząc się w pierwszym tygodniu w 447.000 kopii na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Po sukcesie So Far Gone, jego pierwszego minialbumu, Drake otrzymał dwie nominacje do nagród Grammy oraz wystąpił na ceremonii ich rozdania w 2010 roku. Podczas gali przyznano mu jedną statuetkę spośród przydzielonych mu nominacji. W 2013 roku zdobył nagrodę Grammy w kategorii „Najlepszy album rap/hip-hop” za płytę pt. Take Care. Wczesne życie Aubrey Drake Graham urodził się 24 października 1986 roku w Toronto jako syn Dennisa Grahama, perkusisty pracującego z Jerrym Lee Lewisem, i Sandi Graham, wychowawczyni. Jego wujkowie, Larry Graham oraz Teenie Hodges, także są muzykami. Dennis Graham jest Afroamerykaninem z Memphis, natomiast Sandi kanadyjską Żydówką (z tego powodu Drake uczestniczył w zajęciach w żydowskiej szkole oraz miał bar micwę). Kiedy Aubrey miał pięć lat, jego rodzice się rozwiedli, a on sam wychowywany był przez matkę w zamożnej dzielnicy Toronto, Forest Hill. Drake uczęszczał do Forest Hill Collegiate Institute, gdzie po raz pierwszy miał styczność z aktorstwem, jednak jej nie ukończył. Podczas gdy Aubrey na co dzień mieszkał z matką, większość okresów letnich spędzał u swojego ojca w Memphis. Kariera aktorska 2001–2005: Degrassi: Nowe Pokolenie W 2001 roku Graham rozpoczął swoją karierę aktorską rolą Jimmy’ego Brooksa w serialu Degrassi: Nowe Pokolenie, w którym występował do 2009 roku, pojawiając się w 138 odcinkach. W 2008 roku Drake zagrał również w filmie telewizyjnym Degrassi Spring Break Movie. W czerwcu 2010 roku poinformowano, że wokalista będzie dubbingował postać Jace'a Strattora w grze Gears of War 3. Kariera muzyczna 2006–2008: Początki i mixtape'y W lutym 2006 roku Graham wydał swój pierwszy mixtape, Room for Improvement, dostępny na jego stronie internetowej oraz poprzez profil w serwisie MySpace. Rok później opublikował kolejny mixtape, Comeback Season, z którego pochodził singel „Replacement Girl”, nagrany z udziałem Trey Songz. Wideoklip do tego utworu uczynił z Drake’a pierwszego kanadyjskiego rapera bez kontraktu w historii, którego teledysk emitowany był na antenie BET. W 2008 roku Lil Wayne usłyszał kilka piosenek Grahama, po czym zaprosił go do Houston i zaoferował udział w swojej trasie koncertowej. Od tamtego czasu Drake i Wayne nagrali kilka wspólnych utworów, a w tym m.in.: „Ransom” oraz „I Want This Forever”. 2009: So Far Gone 13 lutego 2009 roku premierę miał trzeci oficjalny mixtape Drake’a, So Far Gone, dostępny darmowo na jego blogu internetowym. Ze względu na sukces dwóch pochodzących z niego singli, „Best I Ever Had” i „Successful”, So Far Gone został wydany w postaci minialbumu. W wydaniu Billboard Hot 100 z 4 lipca 2009 roku dwa utwory Drake’a, „Best I Ever Had” i „Every Girl”, uplasowały się na kolejno: 3. oraz 10. pozycji listy. Raper stał się drugim artystą w historii, który zanotował dwa debiutanckie hity w pierwszej dziesiątce notowania w tym samym tygodniu. 29 czerwca 2009 roku poinformowano, że Graham podpisał kontrakt z Young Money Entertainment. Jednak wcześniej o pozyskanie artysty konkurowały ze sobą trzy wytwórnie: Universal Motown, Atlantic Records oraz Warner Music Group. Magazyn Billboard negocjacje między nimi określił jako "jedne z największych licytacji w historii przemysłu muzycznego". Po dołączeniu do Young Money Entertainment, Drake wyruszył z Lil Wayne'em, Soulja Boyem i Young Jeezym w trasę America's Most Wanted Tour. 31 lipca 2009 roku, koncertując z urazem kolana, Graham upadł na scenę podczas wykonywania "Best I Ever Had" w Camden, w New Jersey. W następstwie, 8 września, przeszedł operację zerwanego więzadła krzyżowego przedniego. 15 września 2009 roku premierę miał siedmiościeżkowy minialbum So Far Gone, który zadebiutował na 6. miejscu Billboard 200 i uzyskał złoty status w Stanach Zjednoczonych za sprzedaż powyżej 500.000 egzemplarzy. 18 kwietnia 2010 roku płyta zdobyła nagrodę Juno Award dla najlepszego rapowego nagrania roku. Od czasu wydania So Far Gone, Graham współpracował z wieloma artystami, wśród których byli m.in.: DJ Khaled, Young Money, Jay-Z, Kanye West, Eminem, Young Jeezy, Mary J. Blige, Timbaland, Birdman, Trey Songz oraz Jamie Foxx. Poza tym Drake był autorem tekstów dla Jazza Cartiera, Bishopa Brigante'a, Alicii Keys i Dr. Dre. 2010–2012: Thank Me Later i Take Care Graham planował premierę swojego debiutanckiego albumu Thank Me Later na koniec roku 2009, ale data ta została przesunięta, początkowo na marzec, a później na 25 maja 2010 roku. Następnie Universal Motown poinformowała, że oficjalne wydanie nastąpi jednak trzy tygodnie później, czyli 15 czerwca. 9 marca Graham opublikował pierwszy singel z płyty, „Over”, który uplasował się na 14. miejscu Hot 100. Na początku 2010 roku Drake wziął udział w nagrywaniu utworu „Wavin' Flag” K'naana w wykonaniu grupy kanadyjskich artystów, znanych jako Young Artists for Haiti. 26 kwietnia, podczas koncertu na University of Missouri w Kansas City, Drake poinformował, że skompletował cały materiał na nowy album. Krótko po tym, 5 maja, premierę miał kolejny singel, „Find Your Love”, który zajął 8. pozycję Hot 100. Trzeci singel, „Miss Me”, nagrany z udziałem Lil Wayne'a, został wydany 1 czerwca 2010 roku i uplasował się na 15. miejscu Hot 100. 15 czerwca ponad 25.000 fanów zgromadziło się w nowojorskim South Street Seaport, aby wziąć udział w darmowym koncercie Drake’a i Hansona. Występ nie doszedł jednak do skutku, gdyż policja zdecydowała o jego odwołaniu z powodu zbyt dużych tłumów. Decyzja ta została negatywnie przyjęta przez zebranych i nieomal doprowadziła do wybuchu zamieszek. Thank Me Later, zawierający kolaboracje z m.in.: Alicią Keys, T.I., Lil Wayne'em i Jayem-Z, został ostatecznie wydany 15 czerwca 2010 roku. Album zadebiutował na szczycie Billboard 200, rozchodząc się w pierwszym tygodniu w 447.000 egzemplarzy na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. W 2010 roku Drake poprowadził pierwszą edycję festiwalu Ovo (October's Very Own) Festival. Na jego zaproszenie na scenie pojawili się goście specjalni: Jay-Z, Eminem, Rick Ross, Young Jeezy, Bun B i Fabolous. 15 listopada 2011 roku premierę miał drugi album studyjny Drake’a, Take Care. Płyta zadebiutowała na 1. miejscu listy Billboard 200, rozchodząc się w pierwszym tygodniu w 631.000 egzemplarzy na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. 2012–2015: Nothing Was the Same, popularność i If You’re Reading This It's Too Late 24 września 2013 roku Drake wydał swój trzeci Longplay „Nothing Was the Same”, który stał się hitem W Kanadzie i Stanach Zjednoczonych. Niezależnie od projektu nowej płyty ukazał się mixtape pt. „''The Green Files”'', którego producentem płyty został Rick DaRuler. Mixtape ten jest dostępny za darmo w wersji digital download. 13 lutego 2015 roku wydał mixtape „If You’re Reading This It's Too Late”. Życie osobiste W piosence „Deceiving” z 2008 roku Drake opisał swoje wcześniejsze związki, poświęcając każdy wers innej kobiecie. W pierwszym z nich mówi o Dii Edwards, natomiast w trzecim o szkolnej miłości Alishii Phillips. Natomiast drugi wers opowiada o byłym związku Grahama z wokalistką Keshią Chanté, odnosząc się również do jej matki, Tessy: „Jak tam, Tessa? Kocham cię, jak własną matkę, a twoje córki dorastają, a ja, ja tu tylko pracuję, czekam cierpliwie na nią, aby była gotowa na miłość i zostawienie za sobą niepowodzeń.”. W maju 2009 roku, w rozmowie dla MuchMusic, Drake wypowiedział się o „Deceiving” i spekulacjach na temat związku z Chanté: „Czy nazwałbym Keshię eks? Byłbym dumny, mogąc powiedzieć, że jest moją byłą. Jestem dumny, że mieliśmy swój czas, gdy byliśmy szesnastolatkami. Ona jest wspaniała. Jest jedną z pierwszych osób z przemysłu, które poznałem, po prostu nawiązaliśmy silne więzi.”. W czerwcu 2009 roku Graham stworzył dwa remiksy piosenki Chanté, „Fallen”, w których wyraził swoją miłość do niej. Sama Keshia początkowo milczała na temat jej powiązań z raperem, jednak ostatecznie przyznała: „Będę kochać tego mężczyznę bezwarunkowo do końca mojego życia. On o tym wie. Mamy swoją historię. Znam go, odkąd byłam małą dziewczynką. Nasze relacje opierają się na miłości/nienawiści, dlatego wolę kochać go na odległość." Kiedy Drake osiągnął szeroki sukces, zaczęto łączyć go z inną wokalistką, po teledysku „What’s My Name” Rihanną. Oboje jednak zaprzeczyli pogłoskom, a Graham dodał, że „są tylko dobrymi przyjaciółmi”. Zagrał z popularnym streamerem na platformie twitch Ninja w grę o nazwie Fortnite, dzięki czemu gra zyskała rozgłos w telewizji. Graham jest fanem drużyny Kentucky Wildcats oraz przyjacielem jej trenera, Johna Calipariego. 2 stycznia 2009 roku Drake pojawił się na meczu Wildcats z zespołem University of Louisville, po czym towarzyszył Calipariemu w trakcie jego show radiowego. 16 października raper pojawił się na wydarzeniu rozrywkowym Big Blue Madness organizowanym przez męską drużynę koszykarską University of Kentucky. 27 kwietnia 2010 roku Graham ponownie powrócił na University of Kentucky, jednak tym razem, aby zagrać koncert. W lipcu 2010 odwołał wszystkie występy w Europie ze względu na chorobę matki. Ze związku z francuską byłą aktorką porno Sophie Brussaux ma syna Adonisa (ur. 11 października 2017). W październiku 2018 został współwłaścicielem drużyny sportów elektronicznych, 100 Thieves. Dyskografia *''Thank Me Later'' (2010) *''Take Care'' (2011) *''Nothing Was The Same'' (2013) *What A Time To Be Alive (razem z Future'm) (2015) *''If You’re Reading This It's Too Late'' (2015) *''Views'' (2016) *''More Life'' (2017) *''Scorpion'' (2018) Filmografia Zobacz też * Bogumił Romanowski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji